


Unspoken

by MomentsAway



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Ritsuka has a question he'd like to not-ask Soubi.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> While I can appreciate well written Anyone/Rituska, I have a hard time writing it. I have this thing about shota and I think that he kinda qualifies for that category. 
> 
> Now, Soubi/Seimei is a different story...yum :)

“Soubi.” The arrogant assumption that the man was willing to engage in conversation was not missed by the other.

“Hm?” But of course, he was willing to do anything for this child.

“You were his Fighter.” Names were not necessary-and often better off unspoken- when it came to them.

Blue eyes regarded the boy sitting next to him with unease. Talk like this never ended well.  He nodded and waited. He never missed a stroke while he painted.

“And his friend.”

Soubi nodded again, still playing at chronically nonchalant.

Ritsuka was silent a moment, worrying his lower lip as he thought out his next words. The book he’d been reading was forgotten on the floor beside him. Soubi suspected the boy had not been reading at all, but watching him paint instead.

“But he had his ears when he died.”

All these non-questions were irritating to the Fighter but he did not show it. While the boys may have looked alike, that is where the similarities ended.  Seimei would never torture him with indecisiveness and second guessing the way Ritsuka did constantly.

“Yes, he did.” More waiting.

Black ears twitched as Ritsuka stared at the floor, possibly deep in thought or possibly too embarrassed to look at Soubi.

“But, you don’t have you ears.”

Soubi set his paintbrush down and gazed at his latest piece. Blue and purple butterflies littered the canvas. He scowled slightly, unimpressed with his art.

He sighed softly. “Rituska, is there something you need to ask me?”

The youth turned defensive indigo eyes on him and frowned. His tail swished back and for the behind him aggressively.

“No. I- I was just saying, is all.”

“You were just saying what?” Soubi offered his charge a reassuring smile, but it was met with an ugly frown.

“I used to think that you and Seimei were… more than friends. More than Fighter and Sacrifice.” There was no trailing off. What he was asking was understood.

Soubi’s heart skipped a beat as he thought on his relationship with the older of the two siblings.

His mind’s eye supplied him with plenty of heart wrenching visuals of pale, naked limbs and soft, curling black hair. His skin goose bumped as if being touched once again by those long, cool fingers. He heard the echoes of his own name being whispered in his ear, so many times that it lost its meaning. His lips pulsed as he wet them, trying to stave off the desire to be kissed once again by forceful, insistent ones. The scent of sweat and sex was suddenly so strong in his nose that it almost brought tears to his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably on his tatami mat, acutely aware of how tight his pants were.

He blinked. Ritsuka was watching him intently. His reaction must have been all the answer the boy needed to his not-so-subtle inquiries. He stared at Soubi, a range of emotions passing across his face.

Whether waiting for some sort of response or just to see what else he could elicit from the man by just mentioning his brother’s name, Soubi was unsure. 

Finally the critical gaze was lifted from him, Ritsuka seemingly satisfied for now. He handed Soubi his neglected paintbrush then lifted his book and began to read aloud, as his brother had done for him.

 


End file.
